


23 декабря

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas Season, Fluff, Humor, Just like puppies, M/M, OOC, Sudden Romance, Weiß Side B, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Иногда случайная встреча – это просто случайная встреча, а иногда – нет.
Relationships: Hidaka Ken/Schuldig
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz миди G — PG-13 2020





	23 декабря

До Рождества оставалось две недели. Целая вечность, хотя в Лондоне, кажется, так не считали: первые гирлянды и красно-белые рекламные щиты появились на улицах уже в конце ноября.

В одном наушнике у Кена гремел джей-рок, перепевший «Jingle bells» так варварски, что праздничный гимн стал походить на песнопения черной мессы. Мурлыкая в такт басам и прямо-таки убийственному биту, Кен покрепче прижал к груди корзину орхидей и зашагал по улице. На мотоцикле получилось бы быстрее, но эта доставка была последней, и Ая разрешил не спешить. Можно было прогуляться и вдоволь поглазеть на витрины, отдавшись праздничной эйфории и легкой, светлой грусти по Токио.

Кен опустил глаза: за прозрачными складками упаковки, среди цветов, виднелась карточка. Он надписал ее со слов клиента сам: «Люблю. Несмотря ни на что. Твой Майкл».

Голос у «твоего Майкла» был надтреснутый, старческий, и теперь Кену очень хотелось посмотреть на ту, которой предназначались цветы.

Рождество — пора чудес, подумал он и ухмыльнулся. Самому ему чудеса были вроде как не положены: сирота, убийца, Englishman in New York, — но знать, что они у кого-то случаются, было приятно. Даже если это всего лишь карточка с парой слов.

Прочитай сестры-монахини из детства эти его мысли, непременно бы отругали. Ищите, и найдете, стучите, и отворят вам.

Кен не искал и не просил уже давно, но сейчас знакомые слова молитвы сами по себе возникали в голове и складывались в тонкую сияющую вязь.

«...И дай мне, Господи... — он запнулся, тряхнул головой. — Яви свою милость и свое чудо».

Кен на мгновение зажмурился, но ничего не произошло: по улицам все так же спешили прохожие, трезвонили колокольчики на дверях магазинов, гудели машины.

Кен моргнул — затем рассмеялся. Ну, подумал он, на месте не испепелило, и то хорошо. Поудобнее устроив на боку корзинку с орхидеями, он ускорил шаг.

Небо заплакало дождем, мелким и противным, вперемешку со снегом.

Доставлю цветы, подумал Кен, и пойду пить какао с зефирками. Чтобы тепло и радио пело «All I want for Christmas»...

— И это, по-твоему, брецель[1]?! — донеслось вдруг откуда-то сбоку, и Кен мгновенно напрягся и сжал пальцы в кулак, по привычке пытаясь выпустить когти. Этот голос, нахальный, низкий, с немецким акцентом, он узнал бы где угодно.

Хотя мы ведь больше не в ссоре, опомнился Кен. Наги и вовсе на Оми работает. И все-таки наткнуться на Шульдиха вот так — в городе-миллионнике, не сговариваясь, не разыскивая... Настоящее чудо.

Кен дернулся и с подозрением посмотрел на небо. По-прежнему лил дождь.

Покачав головой, Кен огляделся по сторонам. Шульдиха он заметил сразу же — тот продолжал выговаривать что-то пекарю, презрительно фыркая и то и дело тыча ему в нос оттопыренным средним пальцем, — хотя и не сразу поверил, что это он. Исчезли аляповатые наряды, все эти канареечно-желтые рубашки и такие же банданы, исчезли кожаные штаны, подтяжки и сюртуки. Одежда была строгая, серого и черного цветов. Огненно-рыжие волосы стали темными и куда более короткими.

И только нрав, подумал Кен, остался все таким же паскудным. Брецель ему не угодил.

Какое-то мгновение Кен колебался: можно было пройти мимо, не вступать в разговор, сознательно не замечать, но... Сам же клянчил чудо. Как тут откажешься.

К тому времени как он подошел ближе, Шульдих уже просунулся в окошко пекарни и в подробностях рассказывал пекарю, куда ему стоит сунуть свой так называемый брецель.

— И если прочая твоя выпечка такая же хуева...

— Вот так и проходит мирская слава, — произнес Кен негромко, но скорбно.

Шульдих дернулся, приложился головой об оконную раму, грязно выругался и наконец выпрямился.

— Ты, — практически выплюнул он, глядя на Кена. — Ты-то здесь зачем?

— Смотрю, как ты делаешь из себя дурака. Могучий Кукловод. Из-за еды.

— Из-за брецеля!

— Я так и сказал.

Шульдих не глядя протянул руку к окошку, скомандовал:

— Брецель, — и пекарь дрожащей рукой сунул ему завиток. — Ешь, — велел Шульдих Кену. Тот пожал плечами и откусил:

— Так себе. И недосолено.

— Во-о-от!

— А чего ты хотел? Это Лондон.

— Варварский город, — скривился Шульдих. — И страна тоже варварская. Надо было в вашей Японии сидеть. Там хотя бы мейд-кафе есть. И мороженое со вкусом содовой.

— Какое тебе мороженое посреди зимы?

— Ты мне кто, нянька? Когда хочу, тогда и ем.

Кен покачал головой, выгреб из кармана пригоршню двадцатипенсовиков и ссыпал их в руки пекарю.

— Это вам за брецель. И за съеденные нервы. Пошли, — он ухватил Шульдиха за рукав пальто и увлек за собой.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — буркнул тот. — Я еще не закончил.

— Свожу тебя в одно место. Не чужие ведь люди, столько лет враждуем.

— Это вы с нами враждуете. А мы вас не замечаем.

— Ну-ну.

Шульдих проворчал что-то под нос, но все-таки зашагал следом, и все это и вправду смахивало на рождественское чудо.

— Как ты там оказался? — спросил Шульдих через какое-то время. — И куда мы все-таки идем?

— Я думал, ты уже залез мне в голову и все узнал.

— Что я, дурак — без денег вкалывать?

— Хороший вопрос, учитывая твой цирк с брецелем.

Рукав можно было уже отпустить — вряд ли Шульдих сбежит теперь, но вот так вести его за собой, словно они двое потеряшек в волшебной и страшной стране...

— Или любовники, — заметил Шульдих скучающе. — Точно не хочешь убрать руку?

— Я думал, ты бесплатно не работаешь.

— Да ну, какая же это работа. Чистой воды удовольствие. Мысли у тебя, Хидака... О, последний матч «Баварии», я его как раз пропустил.

— Подожди до бара, возьмем пива, — посоветовал Кен дружелюбно. — Только сначала на доставку сбегаем.

— Нудный ты, Хидака, — вздохнул Шульдих. — Уж ваш бы Абиссинец на твоем месте...

— Ая не любит футбол. Особенно немецкий. Впрочем, не только футбол.

— Передавай ему привет.

— Люблю, целую, твоя Тварь Тьмы? Обязательно. А ты вообще в Лондоне как оказался?

— Работаю.

— Все тем же мелким пакостником и трикстером?

— Вообще-то, я могу в секунду вскипятить тебе мозги. И что значит мелким?

Вяло пикируясь, они добрались до нужного здания — музыкальных классов миссис Аргайл. Мисс на стойке администрации куда-то позвонила, и их провели на самый верх, в огромный черно-белый кабинет. Шульдих смотрелся в нем весьма уместно, Кен — нет.

Миссис Аргайл оказалась строгой, сдержанной дамой в летах, затянутой в классическое черное платье, с жемчугами на шее.

— У вас для меня доставка? — спросила она Кена. — Цветы?

— И не только, — он вручил ей корзину. Миссис Аргайл развязала тесемки, взяла карточку, и подбородок ее мелко задрожал. Несмотря на груз всех лет, она вдруг показалась Кену очень юной и очень ранимой. Он поманил ее пальцем и, когда она наклонилась, поцеловал в щеку.

Миссис Аргайл вздрогнула и изумленно воззрилась на него.

— Это тоже от Майкла, — пояснил Кен. — Счастливого Рождества.

— А это от фирмы! — Шульдих быстро наклонился и поцеловал миссис Аргайл в другую щеку, затем ухватил Кена за рукав куртки и потащил к выходу.

В мертвой тишине они прошагали мимо разинувшей рот секретарши, спустились вниз и вышли на улицу.

— Ну что? По пиву? — бодро спросил Шульдих.

Никакого пива они в итоге не выпили. Шульдиха вызвонили с его загадочной работы, и он простился с Кеном у ближайшей станции метро.

— Увидимся! — крикнул он, махнув рукой и исчезая в душном тепле подземки.

— Или нет, — пробормотал под нос Кен. Его лимит чудес исчерпал себя — по крайней мере, на этот год. Шульдих вел себя... вменяемо, даже более чем, — и это, наверное, тоже входило в чудо.

Кен размышлял об их странной встрече всю дорогу до дома. Джей-рок в наушниках казался просто далеким фоновым шумом.

— Угадай, кого я встретил! — войдя в торговый зал, Кен бросил на стойку мотоциклетный шлем и ловко поймал банку энергетика, которую ему бросил Фри. Ая поднял глаза от полуготового рождественского венка.

— Королеву Елизавету?

— Нет.

— Тогда неинтересно, — показал язык Мишель.

— Ах ты, мелкий... — Кен взъерошил ему волосы. — Шульдиха, понятно? Я встретил Шульдиха.

— Это порноактер? — спросил из угла сидевший за компьютером Юки. — Уж больно имя... характерное.

— Я почти жалею, что его здесь нет, — рассмеялся Кен. — Конечно, кровь со стен пришлось бы отмывать до утра, но оно бы того стоило.

— И кто же такой этот Шульдих? — спросил Хлоэ. Прикусив от усердия кончик языка, он старательно завязывал красные ленты аккуратными бантиками-бабочками: Ая поручил ему готовить колокольчики для венков. — Раз уж Юки не угадал.

— Наш... — Кен незаметно огляделся. Покупателей в магазине не было, но ответил он все равно обтекаемо: — Знакомый. По прошлой работе. Можно даже сказать, конкурент. Правда, потом они ушли из бизнеса и даже помогли нам как-то на благотворительной основе.

Хлоэ присвистнул: читать между строк он умел как никто и выводы наверняка сделал правильные.

— И он все еще без работы? Можно позвать его к нам.

— Нет, — тонкие губы Аи стали еще тоньше. Он с силой вдавил колокольчик в рамку, и ветки остролиста жалко хрустнули.

— Слушай Аю, — ухмыльнулся Кен. — Ты с ним не сработаешься. Впрочем, не только ты.

— А ты?

Кен пожал плечами.

— А я парень простой. Разик в морду, пара пива — и мы уже не разлей вода.

— Ты дал ему в морду? — на лице Аи проступил слабый интерес.

— Нет, — с сожалением произнес Кен. — И пива мы тоже не выпили. Представляешь, он болеет за «Баварию». Тварь тварью, а патриот. Даже жаль, что они чемпионат слили.

Ая пожевал губами. Кажется, патриотизм Шульдиха его не впечатлил — наоборот. «Бавария» была не команда Джей-лиги.

— Увидишь его в следующий раз... — начал было он.

— Это вряд ли, — покачал головой Кен. Если для этой встречи с Шульдихом понадобилось чудо, то следующая потребует чего-то большего. Чего-то по-настоящему невероятного и даже пугающего.

Кен одними губами произнес: «Судьба», тряхнул головой и рассмеялся.

Да ну. Глупости.

Огромная белая акула неторопливо подплыла к окну и разинула пасть. Между зубов у нее виднелись куски кровавого мяса, вокруг по воде вилась еле заметная красная вязь. На людей она смотрела как... точь-в-точь как Шульдих.

— Хуйня, — произнесли сбоку убежденно. — Когда это я так смотрел? Хотя... на Абиссинца вашего, разве что. Но тут сам бог велел.

Кен повернулся: по правую руку от него, почти прижавшись к толстому стеклу, стоял Шульдих. Он был все так же темноволос, и его одежду все так же можно было с полным правом назвать одеждой — серо-бело-черную, строгого покроя. На шее у Шульдиха красовался шарф, на носу — очки в роговой оправе.

Кен широко и радостно улыбнулся и двинул ему в зубы.

— М-м-мать твою! —Шульдих отпрянул, прижал пальцы к разбитым губам. — Какого хрена, ты, обдолбаный узкоглазый... Зачем ты это сделал?!

Кен примиряюще вскинул руки:

— Аю порадовать.

Шульдих уставился на него как на психа.

— По пиву? — предложил Кен легко. — А то в прошлый раз так и не выпили.

Какое-то время Шульдих таращился на него, затем покачал головой, развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Да ладно тебе! — Кен догнал его и пристроился рядом. — И вообще, что ты здесь делаешь? Пришел посмотреть на свое тотемное животное? — он постучал по дисплею, мимо которого проплыла еще одна акула.

— Чтоб ты знал, Хидака, — Шульдих по-прежнему прижимал пальцы к окровавленным губам, — сейчас я не превратил тебя в фикус только потому, что пообещал себе начать новую жизнь.

— Как алкоголик?

— Да боже ты мой.

— Пиво, — напомнил Кен. — Давай, соглашайся.

Шульдих резко остановился — концы его шарфа взметнулись вверх, точно крылья ручного дракончика, — и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— С какой бы вообще стати я... — Голову Кена как будто сжал обруч, а потом все снова стало нормально. Глаза Шульдиха удивленно расширились. — Дать в морду, по пиву — и дружба навек?

— Ага, — кивнул Кен.

— Жаль, что в свое время ты не попытался подружиться с Кроуфордом.

— Мы бы убивали друг друга по будням, а по выходным ходили на бейсбол.

— Стесняюсь спросить, но где тебе привили такие стремные представления о дружбе?

— В Джей-лиге. У меня там друг был — Казе звали, — Кен приобнял Шульдиха за плечи. — Он потом умер. Не своей смертью. Такая досада.

Голову Кена снова стиснул невидимый обруч, а затем Шульдих сбросил его руку.

— Да я с тобой после такого не то что пиво пить — за один стол не сяду.

— Экий ты трепетный, — хмыкнул Кен. — Брось, соглашайся. Чего нам делить.

Делить им и вправду было нечего, и Шульдих дал уговорить себя на пиво, хотя и выдвинул условие: пиво должно быть непременно немецкое, и пить его они должны в немецкой забегаловке с хорошей (или хотя бы съедобной) едой. Кажется, душевная рана, нанесенная ему лондонским брецелем, все еще кровоточила.

— И где я тебе?.. — Кен почесал в затылке.

— Не мои проблемы.

— Ну ладно.

Какое-то время он невидяще смотрел на очередную акулу, затем пожал плечами, взял Шульдиха за рукав и потянул к выходу.

— Между прочим, — сказал тот, вредничая, — билет сюда стоит двадцать два восемьдесят. А я пока увидел максимум на фунт.

— Это дело поправимое. — Кен ухмыльнулся, заложил крутой вираж и потащил Шульдиха обратно. — И тут у нас черепаха, скат, акула-убийца, акула-убийца, акула-убийца и еще одна акула-убийца. А вон там...

— Дай угадаю, — скривился Шульдих. — Снова акула-убийца?

— Какая-то неизвестная рыба. Что это тебе везде акулы-убийцы мерещатся? Ты часом акулоубийцефобией не страдаешь? Или филией?

Шульдих не удостоил его ответом и сосредоточенно уставился на ближайший дисплей.

— И на сколько мы там насмотрели? — спросил Кен.

— По-прежнему на фунт.

— Что?! Да каждая акула-убийца минимум по три должна была идти!

— На фунт, Хидака, и, если ты не прекратишь завывать, я урежу эту сумму вдвое.

Кен хмыкнул и покачал головой, но говорить перестал, и Шульдих довольно кивнул и принялся ходить по залу, изучая нагромождения кораллов и мелких увертливых коньков. Сцепив руки за головой, Кен следовал за ним, отстав на полшага. Иногда он смотрел на рыб, но куда чаще — на Шульдиха.

— Ты-то здесь какими судьбами? — спросил тот, опуская руки на стекло и рассматривая огромную черепаху, похожую на обломок булыжника и почти наверняка тропическую.

— Выходной, — пожал плечами Кен.

— И ты не потратил его на какую-нибудь кровавую забаву?

— В смысле, футбол? Сейчас зима.

Шульдих хмыкнул, вроде неверяще, а вроде обидно, и перешел к следующему дисплею, в котором танцевали пышные, бархатистые водоросли и раздутые, утыканные иглами рыбы.

— И ты даже не спросишь, зачем здесь я? — спросил через какое-то время Шульдих, вдоволь налюбовавшись на новых рыб, похожих на полосатые сырные треугольнички.

Кен снова пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли твой интерес к городскому аквариуму как-то навредит обычным людям. Разве что ты собираешься вывести из этих акул мегалодона и натравить его на пляжи Калифорнии. Хм-м-м, — протянул он задумчиво. — Кажется, я видел порно, которое начиналось так же.

— Это были «Челюсти».

— Нет.

— Нет, но будут. «Челюсти: ремейк». Моя новая работа, — гордо напыжился Шульдих.

— Будешь играть прихвостня при каком-нибудь мировом зле?

— Почему сразу прихвостня?!

— Во-первых, у тебя уже есть опыт. А во-вторых, чтобы быть самим мировым злом, вид у тебя...

— Ну?

— ...Недостаточно умный.

— Между прочим, на мне очки. Хоть каких плюс десять к уму.

— Это в очках.

Шульдих сунул Кену под нос оттопыренный средний палец и перешел в новый зал. Ухмыльнувшись, Кен пошел за ним. Больше Шульдих с ним не заговаривал, и Кен его тоже не трогал, предпочитая смотреть и молчать.

Они прошли сквозь еще две прозрачные, наполненные водой арки и даже смогли увидеть, как персонал кормит рыб.

— Консультант по декорациям, —сообщил вдруг Шульдих. — Моя нынешняя должность.

— Иди ты, — не поверил Кен. — Ты опустился до приличной работы?

— Много ты понимаешь, — буркнул Шульдих.

— Я флорист, — сказал Кен просто, — это низшая ступень развития.

Спорить с этим Шульдих не стал и снова принялся изучать морских обитателей. Для человека, который помогал снимать фильм об акуле-убийце, собственно акулы интересовали его до странного мало.

Сам Кен давно перестал делать вид, что смотрит на рыбу.

В прошлом, когда они сталкивались во время миссий, Шульдих походил на кусачий огненный всполох с поправкой на безвкусные сюртуки, теперь он стал спокойнее, мягче, и дело было вовсе не в темных волосах и новом, сдержанном стиле. Такой Шульдих, в английской шерсти, в очках и с плотно сжатыми губами, напоминал высококлассного секретаря — не хватало только папки и блокнота для заметок. Кену невольно вспомнился Кроуфорд, его тяжелый взгляд, хищные золотистые глаза, и он подумал: интересно...

— Мы не спали, — фыркнул Шульдих, на мгновение отлипая от стекла. — Так что прекращай.

— Это он зря, — заметил Кен, и Шульдих польщенно хмыкнул. Какое-то время он разглядывал Кена, будто что-то для себя решая, затем кивнул.

— Ладно, где там твое пиво. Все равно с тобой никакой работы не сделаешь.

— Давно бы так. — Кен привычно уже взял его за рукав и потащил к выходу. Они пересекли длинную, почти бесконечную анфиладу залов, призрачно-голубых от воды и подсветки, прошли сквозь облака чудных рыб и тварей и наконец вышли на улицу. Это было все равно что с размаху попасть из полусказки в явь: шел мокрый снег, под ногами хлюпали лужи. Шульдих вздохнул, еще раз оглянулся на здание аквариума, поплотнее запахнул шарф.

— У меня мотоцикл, — сказал Кен.

— Вот счастье-то, —Шульдих скривился, но все-таки потащился за ним. Они вышли к стоянке, на которой среди множества машин и редких велосипедов мокнул мотоцикл. Кен ухмыльнулся, кивнул Шульдиху на блестевшее от воды кожаное сиденье.

Шульдих вздохнул:

— Может, такси?

— Мое уважение к тебе только что упало на два пункта. — Кен отбросил с лица повлажневшие волосы. — Или даже на три.

— Да и плевать.

Шульдих надел предложенный шлем, сел и безо всякого стеснения обхватил Кена за талию. Ощущения были странные, но не сказать чтобы неприятные.

Нет, отнюдь не неприятные.

— Спасибо.

Кен тряхнул головой, завел мотоцикл и, выехав со стоянки, дал газу. Видимость была ужасная, как и вся эта лондонская погода. За шиворот стекали холодные капли дождя, но спину грело исходящее от Шульдиха тепло, и этот контраст сбивал с толку.

«Куда мы?» — мысленно спросил Шульдих.

«Сейчас», — ответил Кен кратко.

Они немного (и на первый взгляд совершенно бесцельно) покружили по городу, затем Кен внезапно нырнул в крайнюю левую полосу и остановился возле двух конных полицейских в промокших дождевиках.

Шульдих за его спиной ощутимо напрягся, хотя рук так и не разжал и не убрал.

— У вас что-то случилось? — спросил Кена один из полицейских с акцентом таким густым и вязким, что его можно было намазать на хлеб.

— Вы не подскажете какую-нибудь немецкую забегаловку с хорошим пивом и хорошей кухней? — спросил Кен.

Констебли молча оглядели Кена, затем — также молча — перевели взгляд на Шульдиха.

«Сейчас нас взгреют за неуважение к полиции», — сказал тот у Кена в голове.

— С романтической атмосферой или без? — спросил вдруг один из констеблей. Руки Шульдиха на талии у Кена на мгновение разжались.

— Лишь бы пиво было хорошее, — Кен ухмыльнулся, хотя под шлемом этой улыбки было не разглядеть.

Констебли немного посовещались, потом вызвонили какого-то Йоханнеса, долго его слушали и изредка что-то уточняли. Наконец они назвали Кену адрес где-то в Ист-энде, и, поблагодарив, тот снова завел мотоцикл и влился в гущу городского движения.

«Между прочим, они думают, что мы спим», — произнес у Кена в голове Шульдих.

«Англия», — беззаботно отозвался Кен.

«Как ты вообще решил к ним обратиться?»

«Полиция — первый друг любого приличного человека».

«Приличного — возможно. Но ты-то кровожадный невменяемый убийца».

«Звучит как слоган „Психо“. Вы, часом, ремейк „Психо“ делать не собираетесь?»

«Раньше, — даже мысленный голос Шульдиха звучал задумчиво, — мне почему-то казалось, что вы зануды и слабаки. Вы — это Белые охотники света. Особенно ты. Самый нудный. Мелкий-то ваш хотя бы шорты носил. А двое прочих так вкусно страдали на пустом месте».

«А сейчас?» — с ленивым интересом спросил Кен. Говорить с кем-то, не разжимая губ, слышать в своей голове голос, чувствовать тень чужого присутствия было ново и интересно. Плюс к интересу примешивалась слабая искра страха и возбуждения: Шульдих мог в любую минуту сделать из его мозгов кашу.

«А сейчас я думаю, что ты наглый, находчивый и падкий до адреналина псих».

«Спасибо».

«Это был не комплимент».

«Уверен?»

«На дорогу смотри», — проворчал Шульдих. Кен не видел его лица, но почему-то был уверен, что Шульдих улыбается.

Наглый, повторил Кен мысленно, наглый, находчивый и падкий до адреналина. Не скучный. Не неинтересный. Годится.

Немецкая забегаловка, которую им порекомендовали полицейские, находилась в Степни, неподалеку от церкви Святого Дунстана и всех святых, вокруг которой Кен сделал почтительный круг — чтобы добрые святые благословили их грядущую попойку.

Окошки здесь были узкие и высокие, стены покрыты следами соскобленных граффити. На стоянке неподалеку стояло несколько машин попроще и пара-тройка мотоциклов, подле которых Кен запарковал и свой. После чего двумя пальцами подцепил Шульдиха за рукав и потащил к приземистой, унылой забегаловке.

Едва они вошли, как их окутала целая какофония запахов — назвать это иначе было невозможно.

— Касселер[2], —Шульдих с шумом втянул в себя воздух. — Касселер и клопсы[3], и тушеные свиные ножки. И кровяная колбаса, и леберкезе[4], и квашеная капуста...

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовала их крепко сбитая девица с татуировками на обеих руках. Под простой черной футболкой на ней был длинный, в пол, фартук.

— Я умер и попал в рай, — выдохнул Шульдих.

Кен с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на официантку:

— У вас найдется свободный столик и брецели?

Ближе к концу вечера разомлевший после блутгемюзе[5] и четырех кружек пива Шульдих предложил Кену как-нибудь встретиться снова.

— У меня есть путеводитель по Лондону.

— И у меня.

Они договорились о встрече в выходные и провели их за осмотром Вестминстерского дворца с его тремя башнями, после чего (спросив совета у очередных констеблей) отправились в район старых доков есть японскую стряпню. Щупальца молодого осьминога, мякоть еще живой устрицы и морские ушки произвели на Шульдиха столь сильное впечатление, что, когда Кен предложил через несколько дней увидеться снова, он согласился.

Мало-помалу их встречи и совместные обеды вошли в почти привычку. Они побывали в Тауэре, Соборе Святого Павла, Королевских ботанических садах Кью, снова сходили попили немецкого пива в Ист-энде, заглянули в пиццерию, ресторанчик индийской кухни и «KFC».

— В следующий раз пойдем на Бейкер-стрит, — сказал Шульдих, когда они пытались есть борщ в кафешке в Сохо.

— А что там? — спросил Кен, с подозрением изучая нарезанную соломкой вареную свеклу.

Шульдих не донес ложку до рта.

— Двести двадцать один «б», — сказал он, наконец отмерев.

Кен вопросительно свел брови домиком.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— В смысле Камбербетч? Он на крокодила похож. Давай лучше на Пикадилли сходим.

Шульдих согласно замычал.

Тем вечером, досыта наболтавшись с Аей, Кен поднялся наверх и замер подле своей комнаты. Из щели под дверью пробивалась узкая полоска света. Света, который он точно не включал.

Кен перевел взгляд на зажатую в руке кружку — горячее какао с зефирками. Оружие так себе, но если постараться...

«Входи давай, хватит дурака уже валять», — раздалось у него в голове.

Кен вошел. На кровати, вольготно расположившись среди лоскутных пледов, лежал Шульдих.

Кен окинул его медленным, цепким взглядом и так же медленно отпил какао.

Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Это было Ид, — с непроницаемым лицом сказал Кен.

— Тогда тем более. — Шульдих похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. — Иди сюда.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Кен послушно подошел ближе, и Шульдих притянул к себе его кружку с какао и сделал глоток.

— Слишком сладко. Собираюсь восполнить пробелы в вашей системе образования.

— Япония тебя не забудет. И все-таки?

Шульдих ощерился:

— Будем читать «Шерлока Холмса». В оригинале. К счастью, ты уже достаточно владеешь языком.

— Секса там много? — Кен сбросил тапочки и кивнул Шульдиху на другую сторону кровати.

— Какой секс. Там Англия викторианская.

— Скукотища.

— Там есть убийства и наркоманы.

— Ладно, читай.

Шульдих сдвинулся к стенке, открыл в телефоне нужный файл и нараспев начал:

— «В 1878 году я окончил Лондонский университет, получив звание врача, и сразу же отправился в Нетли, где прошел специальный курс для военных хирургов...»

Голос у него был хрипловатый, но выразительный.

Это будет долгая ночь, подумал с удовольствием Кен.

Кена разбудили волны чужого экзистенциального ужаса. Он открыл глаза: у кровати стоял Ая. На кровати, тычась носом ему в шею, лежал Шульдих. И Кен, и Шульдих были одеты, но это ничего не меняло. Кен закрыл глаза, затем открыл: ни Шульдих, ни тем более Ая никуда не делись.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — честно сказал Кен Ае.

Тот стиснул губы так, что они практически исчезли.

— Скажи мне, что ты сверху.

— Мы просто читали, — снова попытался Кен.

— С этим... — крылья носа Аи раздулись. — С этим...

— Сам такой, — буркнул Шульдих, не поднимая головы. — И вообще, уйди. У нас посткоитальная нега после Конан Дойла.

— Вниз спускайтесь, — бросил Ая и вышел из комнаты, в которой, казалось, ощутимо похолодало.

— Раньше он не был таким страшным, — пробормотал Шульдих, отлипая от Кена и зевая ему прямо в лицо. Тот отвел глаза, и Шульдих хмыкнул.

— Был. Просто не выходил из гигая. И не снимал кенсейкан.

— Что?

— Дальше будем читать «Блич». В оригинале. К счастью, ты уже достаточно владеешь языком.

Кен попытался вытрясти из пустой уже кружки прилипшую к стенке зефирку.

— У меня работа, — возразил было Шульдих. — На другом конце города.

— Во-первых, сегодня выходной. Во-вторых, сейчас пять утра.

— Правда? — оттолкнув Кена, Шульдих сунул руку к кружку, отодрал приставшую зефирку и бросил в рот.

— Чистая. Пойдем, внизу должна быть еда.

— И кофе?

Кен пожал плечами, поправил висящие на бедрах спортивные штаны, поймал взгляд Шульдиха и дернул плечом. Шульдих протянул ему руку, кивнул на рукав. Кен криво ухмыльнулся, подцепил его пальцем и повел Шульдиха вниз.

Они сидели на кухне — все: Мишель и Фри, Хлоэ и Юки. Ая. Перед каждым стояла пустая кофейная кружка.

— Доброе утро, — вздохнул Кен.

— И вижу, ночь была не хуже, — Хлоэ сузил глаза и уставился на Шульдиха. — Он выглядит...

Шульдих поправил джемпер с какой-то брендовой биркой.

— ...На удивление прилично, — закончил Хлоэ, поправляя свой, с точно такой же биркой. — Судя по реакции Аи, я думал, что ты завалил какого-нибудь Маньячного Норриса-Глазоеда Щеботанского.

Кен вопросительно покосился на Шульдиха.

— Это Пратчетт, — пояснил тот. — Мы почитаем его после Конан Дойла.

— А. Ладно. — Кен подошел к кухонному шкафчику, достал початую пачку кофейных зерен и специи. — Кстати, это Шульдих.

— Шульдих? В смысле тот самый Шульдих? — Юки поправил очки. — Который порноактер?

— Который бывший конкурент, — Кен отмерил нужное количество зерен и засыпал их в кофемолку. — И нынешний цивил.

— Условный, — уточнил Шульдих неприятным голосом.

— А это, — не отрываясь от кофеварки, Кен махнул рукой за спину, — моя нынешняя команда. Крайний слева, в таком же пижонском свитере, как ты, — Хлоэ. Он самый безобидный. За ним Юки, — продолжил он, перебивая возмущенные возгласы Хлоэ. — Юки примерно как Наги, только без телекинеза. Дальше — Мишель и Фри. Этих я сам боюсь. Аю ты знаешь. — Кен добавил в молотый кофе немного соли, перца, перемешал и потянулся к пачке сливочного масла.

Ая скрестил руки на груди и смерил Шульдиха ненавидящим взглядом. Тот ответил ухмылкой, широкой и совершенно бесстыдной.

Кен положил в турку кофе со специями, добавил холодной воды и поставил на огонь.

— Прежде чем здесь разразится кровавая баня, которую мне же и убирать... — он посмотрел на Аю, вздохнул, посмотрел на Шульдиха и вздохнул еще громче. — Мы просто... э...

— Ваш Хидака хочет мне вдуть, — перебил вдруг Шульдих. — Точнее, его Ид хочет.

Ая раздул крылья носа и едва не заклекотал.

— Это было лишним, — сказал Кен с укоризной.

— Кофе убегает, — сказал со своего места Мишель.

— Не убегает. — Кен снял турку с огня и позволил пенке осесть. — Давайте еще раз с самого начала. Это Шульдих, и я хочу ему вдуть. Он об этом знает и знает, что я знаю, что он знает, — но не говорит ни да, ни нет, и вместо секса мы читаем про викторианских наркоманов.

— Что? — не понял Хлоэ.

— Конан Дойл, — пояснил Шульдих. — В оригинале.

— И вправду, кому нужен этот секс, — пробормотал Хлоэ.

Шульдих уставился на него с легким недоверием, покусал губы. Затем перевел взгляд на Юки, потом — на Фри, Мишеля и, наконец, Аю.

— Первая порция кофе готова, — как ни в чем не бывало возвестил Кен. — Три чашки.

Его сокомандники кивнули, обменялись кивками.

— Камень-ножницы... — негромко начал Хлоэ.

Кен оценивающе посмотрел на сжатые кулаки, растопыренные пальцы и ладони.

— И кофе достается Ае, Юки и Фри.

— Так нечестно! — возмутился Хлоэ. — У Аи бумага, а у меня ножницы.

— Ая выше правил, — пожал плечами Кен. — И мой любимчик.

Ая еле заметно улыбнулся и протянул ему пустую кружку. Шульдих ошарашенно глядел на них.

— Рот закрой, — посоветовал Ая.

Шульдих посмотрел на Кена и сузил глаза.

— Ты знал, что этим все закончится.

Кен улыбнулся.

— Кофе? Со второй партии.

— Сукин сын, — буркнул Шульдих. — Наглый, расчетливый...

Кен поймал его за рукав и притянул к себе.

— Как раз в твоем вкусе? Ну, судя по Кроуфорду.

— Мы не спали.

— Я уже говорил, что это он зря?

Шульдих расплылся в невольной улыбке. Лицо его было так близко, что Кен чувствовал на губах его дыхание. Пахло зефиром.

— Говорил. Ладно, отложим пока Конан Дойла.

— В пользу чего?

— «Кама-Сутры».

— Я не знаю санскрита.

— Зато вполне достаточно владеешь языком.

На календаре за спиной у Кена красовалось 23 декабря. Его подарок судьбы готовился пить кофе из второй порции.

[1] **Бре́цель** – крендель, широко распространённый в южной Германии, диаметром около 10-15 см.

[2] **Ка́сселер** — в Германии, Австрии и Швейцарии традиционное соленое в нитритном рассоле и слегка подкопчённое свиное мясо, обычно антрекот, корейка, шейка.

[3] **Кёнигсбергские клопсы** — мясное блюдо немецкой кухни, состоящее из тефтелей, политых каперсовым соусом.

[4] **Ле́беркезе** — популярный сорт вареной колбасы в немецкой, австрийской и швейцарской кухне. Имеет характерную прямоугольную форму хлебной буханки и запекается в формах для паштета.

[5] **Блу́тгемюзе** – классическое блюдо вестфальской кухни, вид айнтопфа из свинины со свиной кровью и овощами. Классический блутгемюзе готовят из свинины, как правило, мелких кусочков из свиной голяшки, щековины и покромки, а также свиной крови, чернослива, картофеля и пряностей. В современных рецептах кровь часто заменяют красным вином.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
